


Gradient

by SuddenlySullen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, First Time, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Top Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: There is only one bed, if it can be considered a bed. Will thinks it might even be smaller than the twin size mattress he had as a child. He sits down on the slight bench, watching out the window as the station disappears from sight.Hannibal sits down on the bed across from Will, watching the subtle changes in his expression as they get farther and farther from the crowds of people and his carefully put-on mask starts to slip."Would you like to talk about what happened in the station?" Hannibal asks.Will glares from under his bangs. "No, I really wouldn't."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157
Collections: Bottom Hannibal Day





	Gradient

The crowd in the train station offers the cover they need to be able to travel undetected. Will knows this, but the jostling of so many bodies so close still has him on edge. He presses in close to Hannibal's side, looking up at his face to try and draw from his empathy to keep his body language calm. It works. His limbs loosen and his closeness to Hannibal turns into something that any outsider would recognize as the familiarity of lovers. A few take notice and quickly look away. 

Hannibal is surprised by Will's sudden physicality. It nearly distracts him when they need to be heading to their platform. Moving quickly, he pulls Will along by the hand, lacing their fingers together. They make it to their platform just as their train is arriving. 

The sigh of relief that pushes its way out of Will's lungs is close enough for his breath to brush Hannibal's cheek. Still drawing on his last threads of control, Will leans in even further and presses a kiss to just the edge of Hannibal's mouth. Hannibal's shoulders tense, but he quickly recovers. 

He doesn't know why Will has suddenly taken to holding his hand and kissing him in public, but Hannibal decides to take the gifts he's been so freely given. His free hand cups the back of Will's neck and he kisses Will's forehead in return. When the door of the train opens, they board together and settle into their sleeper car. 

  
  


There is only one bed, if it can be considered a bed. Will thinks it might even be smaller than the twin size mattress he had as a child. He sits down on the slight bench, watching out the window as the station disappears from sight. 

Hannibal sits down on the bed across from Will, watching the subtle changes in his expression as they get farther and farther from the crowds of people and his carefully put-on mask starts to slip. 

"Would you like to talk about what happened in the station?" Hannibal asks.

Will glares from under his bangs. "No, I really wouldn't."

A sigh slips through Hannibal's lips. "Will," he says and it isn't pleading, but it's close. 

"People were looking at us," Will says. He swallows and tries to force back the tears pricking at his eye. "I was scared." 

"I'm not upset with you, Will," Hannibal assures him. "I merely wish to know where we stand." 

Will blinks, trying to clear his mind of panic long enough to come up with an answer. "Right now we're sitting on a train."

Hannibal smiles because what else can he do, really? His side aches where the stitches have just recently come out. The fresh scar, still threatening to crack open and bleed, protests every time he moves. 

"You should rest," Will tells him, eyeing the way he's favoring his side. 

"Join me?" Hannibal asks. 

Will's eyes shift to the window, watching the city skyline shrink as the train picks up speed. With every lurch of the train it gets just a little easier for him to breathe. He looks back to Hannibal, who's still patiently waiting for an answer. Rather than answer, Will just nods and stands up. He doesn't trust his voice not to crack if he speaks. 

Hannibal is frozen under Will's gaze. Certainly it isn't the first time they have been close to one another. It wouldn't even be the first time they've been intimate but it may be the most lucid they have both been. The memories of the first time are clouded in a haze of painkillers and exhaustion, but Hannibal wouldn't trade them for the world. Instead of sitting down next to Hannibal, Will stops in front of him and cups his cheek. Hannibal leans into the touch and feels his eyelids flutter.

"May I?" Hannibal asks, turning his lips to press against Will's palm. Will can feel the movements and the gentle kiss that follows. 

Will leans down to kiss Hannibal's forehead in return. "Of course."

Hannibal's hands come up to unbutton Will's pants and nudge them down his hips. He steps out of them, leaving them pooled on the floor along with his shoes. Will finally sits down next to Hannibal as Hannibal himself is standing to pull off his own slacks. He folds them neatly and leaves them on the tiny table in the compartment. His jacket and shirt are hung on the hook attached to the wall. When he turns to face Will again they are both bare. He tears open a foil packet of medical lubricant with his teeth as he crosses the compartment.

Their lips crash together and Will backs himself against the wall so that Hannibal can straddle his lap. Hannibal is so gentle, it makes Will want to tear into him until he bleeds. His hand works slowly over Will's length, easing the way when he positions himself over it, but not nearly enough. Will tries to say so, but his complaints are swallowed. Even when he sinks his teeth into Hannibal's lip, Hannibal doesn't slow at all. 

Will's hands trail down Hannibal's chest, petting through the hair there. He rocks his hips as much as Hannibal's weight allows him to. Neither of them pushes towards their own orgasm. They kiss and lick into each other's mouths until they have to break apart to breathe. Then Will bites and sucks deep marks into Hannibal's neck and collarbones while Hannibal cradles the back of his head, still so frustratingly gentle. As much as he doesn't want to, Will feels himself coming first. He spills deep inside Hannibal and keeps their bodies joined while Hannibal works his fist over his own cock. 

After Hannibal comes, they hold each other for several long, shaky breaths before Will shifts them to lie down. Hannibal slides off of him to curl against his side and Will reaches down to pull the ridiculous handkerchief that Hannibal insisted he carry out of the pocket of his pants to wipe them off. 

The blanket in the train car is scratchy. The bed is too small. The thundering of metal on metal is loud. They manage to sleep anyway, tangled around one another as the miles pass. 

Hannibal dreams of where they're going. A small house just south of Cordoba. It sits atop a hill covered with thick trees, accessible only by one private, gated road. It has a lap pool which he dreams Will might join him in. He even dreams of a dog. A well behaved little yellow thing that they'll call Eleanor. 

Will dreams of where they've been, in flashes. It's more beautiful in his dreams. How own house in Wolf Trap and Hannibal's in Baltimore bleed together, much like he and Hannibal have. He dreams himself as the Chesapeake Ripper, watching himself unravel and stitch his sense of self back together. He's proud, he thinks, of everything done.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Written, edited, and posted a little last minute for Bottom Hannibal Day! 🌈🍖


End file.
